


Tony's Secret

by Gayshippingiselementary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Genderfluid Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Trans Tony Stark, blushing Tony, clint barton is a flirt, genderfluid tony, shy tony, steve is hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshippingiselementary/pseuds/Gayshippingiselementary
Summary: Tony hasn't told very many people about being gender fluid and with the Avengers living in the tower, Tony doesn't have the freedom to dress how he wants. His birthday may lead him to come clean about a couple of things including his totally non-existant feelings for Steve Rogers.





	Tony's Secret

Tony had only ever told three people about his secret. His aunt Peggy, Rhodey and Pepper were the only ones he trusted enough. They all took it amazingly, and Tony cried without fail each time. Now it was second nature for all of them. Peggy of course was much to old now to hang out and do Tony’s nails, but she would periodically send him cute jewelry and makeup in the mail. Rhodey and Pepper however had a strict strategy for making sure Tony didn’t feel ashamed of himself. They went shopping together all the time; Pepper was in charge of helping Tony pick out clothes, and Rhodey was responsible for telling Tony he looked ridiculously hot and bantering with Tony when he got self conscious.

When the Avengers moved into the tower, it became a lot harder for him to keep his secret. Tony’s heels all became ‘gifts’ for Pepper because he couldn’t exactly tell the team that he liked to wear cute dresses and heels and wear makeup. The amount of ridicule he would get from Barton was deterrent enough. His dresses and makeup had to be placed in a safe controlled by JARVIS just in case someone managed to get into his bedroom. The only times he felt comfortable were when all of the Avengers were out of the tower.

Tony smiled when he got the alert that he was alone in the tower. He pulled his makeup bag out of the safe. Tony smeared foundation on his face and then powdered his cheeks with a nude blush. He used his steady hands to paint on the perfect cat eyes and then swiped mascara across his lashes. He turned his lips red and then headed towards his closet. He slipped on his lace underwear, pulled on tights with a black line running up the back, and put a cute dress on. Tony grinned as he stepped into black heels and began to parade around the tower.

He squealed when he saw Rhodey standing in his living room. He threw himself into the taller man’s arms.

“Hey beautiful!” Rhodey greeted. He lifted the small genius causing Tony to squeal in delight.

“Rhodey! When did you get back?” Tony exclaimed planting a lipstick kiss on the tall man’s cheek.

“Hey, stop that. I came straight here.” Rhodey said with a roll of his eyes. They both knew that Rhodey always went to see Tony as soon as he got done with his missions.

“Golly gee you’re going to make a poor housewife blush.” Tony drawled draping his arms around Rhodey’s neck lazily. Rhodey walked over to the couch and dumped Tony on it.

“I can see the black bags under your eyes even with makeup.” Rhodey chastised.

“Liar. My makeup is perfect.” Tony retorted, sticking his tongue out.

“Just sleep please… I know you don’t sleep very well when I’m out on a mission.” Rhodey begged.

“That’s pretty self-centered Rhodey.” Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

“I’ll buy you that cute crop and those heels you’ve been wanting.” Rhodey ran his hand through Tony’s hair. Tony sighed but closed his eyes obediently.

“Hate you.” He mumbled sleepily.

“Yeah yeah love you too squirt.” Rhodey replied fondly. Rhodey didn’t know how long he sat there playing with Tony’s hair before he fell asleep himself.

Rhodey woke up to the sound of whispering. The Avengers were standing in front of him with huge eyes. He suddenly realized the position he was in. The blanket except his head, which was pressed into Rhodey’s neck, covered most of Tony’s body and his heels were sitting on the floor.

“Dude! You had sex in Tony’s living room. He’s gonna be so pissed!” Clint exclaimed with a delighted giggle. Rhodey suddenly realized that none of the Avengers recognized the small bundle pressed against him. This could go very wrong very fast. Tony made sighed and wiggled before tucking himself back into Rhodey’s body. Tony absolutely could not wake up while the avengers were there.

“You guys should go.” Rhodey whispered. He knew that he looked a little bit frantic.

“A secret girlfriend!” Clint shouted. Rhodey threw his head back with a groan. No way Tony was sleeping through that. Sure enough Tony rose up and dragged his hand over his face sleepily. The Avengers were frozen in shock. Steve’s face turned a steady bright red. “Why the fuck are you wearing makeup?” Clint asked.

Tony froze his eyes widening in horror. Rhodey knew that look. If he didn’t resolve this quickly Tony was going to start crying.

“He lost a bet. But the idiot fell asleep before he could take it off.” Rhodey lied easily. Tony hummed in acknowledgement before snuggling back into Rhodey’s shoulder. Rhodey shot the genius a fond look.

Bruce laughed before turning and dragging Clint out of the room despite his many vocal protests. Steve looked like he swallowed a lemon and sulked away. Rhodey wondered what that was about, but was distracted when Natasha cleared her throat.

“Tony.” She said quietly. Tony looked into her eyes shyly.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I think you look very pretty.” She said with a soft smile before turning and leaving.

“Did that just happen? Do you think she…knows?” Tony wondered.

“Well she’s Natasha so probably, but Tony she seems supportive. I think that you should tell the rest of the team. I don’t think that they’ll take it poorly.”

“Yeah well… not everyone is a sugary sweet as you Honey Bear. I need them to respect me. I can’t. I can’t risk it. I need this team.”

“I think you should consider telling them at your birthday. It’ll be a party with only them. You can wear one of your elegant dresses with that lipstick I know you love. Natasha is going to be there to support you and so will Pepper and I. I think that’s the best time, and I know you miss casually dressing up at home.” Rhodey prompted softly.

Tony mumbled but didn’t contradict what he was saying. He did miss being able to wander around his skirts. Maybe he should tell his team. Natasha was nice about it. He should ask her. Rhodey seemed to be able to read the look in his eyes because he shot him a stern look.

“Shower first then emotional conversations. I don’t want to hear you bitching about your messed up skin when you leave your makeup on for too long.” Tony rolled his eyes, but pecked Rhodey on the cheek before disappearing from the room. Rhodey groaned before burying his face beneath the blanket. Tony sure was a handful.

Tony slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a band shirt before setting of to find Natasha. Natasha was lounging in the dining room, when Tony found her. She sent him a smile.

“I’m… thinking about telling the team. Rhodey thinks I should do it on my birthday. I’m just worried…”

“Tony. Bruce is going to accept you no matter what just like you did with him. Clint might be an asshole, but he really likes you and I’ll smack him if he says something stupid. Thor isn’t around a lot, but I’m pretty sure Asgard doesn’t really do gender the same way we do anyways. Steve is too besotted with you to care about anything. I think if you showed up in a dress, Steve might spontaneously combust. So… what are you going to wear to the big reveal?”

“I’m not sure yet…”

The two of them end up picking an elegant red dress for Tony to wear along with sparkly gold heels. By the end of it, Tony is thrilled about coming out to his team. His birthday is at the end of the week. He doesn’t have to wait long now.

A week later Tony was standing in front of his mirror freaking out. His hands were shaking really bad, so Natasha did his makeup while Pepper curled his short hair around his face.

His breaths were coming out in panicked gasps as his hand tightened around Rhodey’s.

“What if he thinks? I’m a-a-a freak. He’s from the forties. I can’t… I really like him and maybe it’s better if I don’t come out tonight. It’s not that big of a deal. I can just go put a suit on and-” Tony stuttered.

“Nope, Baby girl you are ready for this. You shouldn’t have to hide who you are.” Tony’s face turned as red as it always did whenever anyone referred to him with a feminine nickname, but he made a small contented noise. Rhodey gave Tony a dazzling smile. Tony blushing bright red over being called pretty or baby girl was always so cute to see.

Music was playing in the living room as they walked in. Tony was completely hidden by Rhodey’s body. Steve and Thor were drinking wine and laughing in the corner. Bruce and Clint were sitting on the couch looking at the four occupants who had just entered the room.

“Happy Birthday!” They cheered.

“Tony, why are you hiding?” Bruce asked, his voice laced with concern.

Tony stepped out from behind Rhodey with a bright red face. His hand laced together with Pepper’s.

“Damn. You lost a bet on your birthday. That’s harsh Rhodey.” Clint said.

“No… no, I-I have something to tell you.” Tony could feel his heart pumping in his chest. His eyes flashed to Steve’s. Steve looked concerned but his eyes kept flicking up and down Tony’s body. He felt his face heat up. “I’m uh gender fluid. Sometimes I like to wear dresses and makeup and I’m uh girl sometimes… I use male pronouns all the time, but um I’m a girl right now. I know it’s weird but I’ve always been this way and…”

“Tony. You look beautiful. Happy Birthday.” Bruce interrupted his ramblings with a soft smile.

“Yeah man… I mean… shit, I’m already fucking it up. Also I am going to unapologetically hit on you because your ass in that dress is ten out of ten.” Clint said with a smirk and a wink in his direction. Tony threw his head back and laughed. Thor nodded his agreement.

Tony kissed Rhodey on the cheek before walking over to Steve. Thor floated over to the other side of the room to interact with Natasha. Steve had a pink blush on his cheeks.

“You look um really pretty Tony.” Steve wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Are you tongue tied, Cap?” Tony teased.

“I have a hard time talking to pretty dames.” Steve mumbled, but Tony heard and his face lit up with a bright red blush. Steve seemed entranced by Tony’s blush and ran his finger over his cheekbone, which only made him blush harder.

“I really like you Steve”

“Me too.”

Steve hands cupped Tony’s face and their lips meet. Tony’s hands came up to clutch at Steve’s broad shoulders. They broke apart to breathe and Tony rested his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“I’ve liked you for a really long time, god Steve. Please can we… can we kiss again.”

“Yes, Tony, sweetheart, yes.” Tony practically leapt into Steve’s arms, and even though he could hear the others groaning and laughing, he couldn’t seem to care.


End file.
